


The New Kid

by TriangulumHotDangulumm



Series: 5th Graders AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Kid! Bill, M/M, i think it works tho, pretty OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriangulumHotDangulumm/pseuds/TriangulumHotDangulumm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new kid shows up at school and Dipper is asked to show him around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic, sorry if it's crap, I'm trying. If anyone actually reads this, I'll be so happy

Dipper walked into his 5th grade class along with all of his classmates, ready to start another boring day at school.

Everything seemed normal until-

"Oh, Dipper, I need to speak with you." his teacher motioned Dipper to come to her desk.

"What is it?" Dipper asked after walking to the desk, slighty nervous.

"We will be getting a new student today," his teacher smiled, "and I'd like you to show him around. I talked with his parents and it seems as though he's into the paranormal."

Dipper got a little bit excited, but kept it hidden. "Oh, uh, yeah sure,"

"Great! He should be getting here soon. You can take your seat now." His teacher seemed very happy about Dipper's cooperation,  _weird,_ he thought.

Dipper sat down in his seat and listened to the teacher ramble on about what they'd be doing today.

"Alright, pull your history text books out and-" His teacher was cut off by the door opening a bit roughly.

A short blonde walked in, sporting a yellow t-shirt with a black button up under it, black pants and had an eye patch on his right eye. Dipper focused more and noticed that he had a triangle on his right cheek.

"Ah, welcome! Class, this is our new student, introduce yourself!" The teacher said, very happily.

The blonde stood at the front for a few seconds and scanned the room, "Uh, Hi. My name's William,"

"Welcome to our class, William! You can take the seat next to Dipper." Dipper put his hand up so William would know where to sit.

William sat down in his desk and then looked at Dipper. Dipper tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, but it became rather difficult when he noticed William staring at him.

He looked at William through the corner of his eye to see that he had just spaced out, that made things slightly less awkward, slighty.

Class went on and it was just as boring as always, but then the bell rang. All the kids cheered happily and ran out of class.

"So, I guess I'm supposed to show you around..." Dipper got up from his seat.

William got up with him, "Alright,"

They walked out of the classroom and on to the play ground-and then Dipper brought William away from the playground and over by some trees.

"Sorry," Dipper sat down and leaned against a tree, "I don't really like it on the playground, I normally just stay over here and read."

William chuckled, "No, no, it's cool. I'm not much of a people person myself."

Dipper smiled, "I'm Dipper,"

"I'm William, but  _you_ can call me Bill,"


	2. The Friendship Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill tells Dipper about the things he likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flufffffff

"Well, Bill," Dipper remembered what his teacher had told him about Bill, "what kinda stuff are you into?"

Bill sat down next to Dipper and looked down, sad almost, "Ah, you'd think it's silly..."

Dipper cocked his head to the side, "No I would'nt,"

Bill looked up to see Dipper smiling at him, "c'mon, Bill, tell meeee,"

"Fine, fine. Promise not to laugh?" Dipper nodded yes, "I uh.. I like to look around in the woods for mythical creatures. I-I know it's dumb but that's what i like."

Dipper was so excited, he had to bite his lip just to make sure he didn't squeal, "M-me too! My great-uncle Ford sends me post cards from Gravity Falls telling me all about the creatures there!"

"Gravity Falls? I used to live there!" Bill seemed just as excited as Dipper now.

"O-oh my gosh, have you seen any creatures, like face-to-face?" Dipper's eyes were huge with wonder, he got to be friends with someone who likes the same stuff as him!

"Hah, yeah! Almost everytime i went in the forest, i found something!" Bill grinned and Dipper felt a bit of heat rise to his cheeks.

"Wow, this is.. this is great! I have so many questio-" before he could finish, the bell rang.

"Ugh, we can continue this at lunch. Let's go back to class." Dipper got up and held his hand out for Bill to take.

"Oh my, Pinetree! Quite the gentleman you are," Bill said, taking Dipper's hand and got up.

Dipper let go once Bill was up, "I-I uh.. th-thanks..."

They walked back to class smiling, and couldn't wait for lunch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry these chapters are so short, I'll try to make them longer.


	3. Embarrassments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill shows Dipper what's under his eye patch and Dipper shows Bill his birthmark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More flufffff

Bill and Dipper sat at an empty table and took out their lunches.

"So, I don't mean to pry but, what's with the eye patch?" Dipper had been wondering why he wore that since he walked into class.

"Nope."

Dipper looked at Bill oddly, "What?"

"Nope. You don't get to know."

"Why? Is it embarrassing?"

"I wont say."

Dipper sighed, he really wanted to know... Wait, what if, "I-I'll show you something that embarrasses me if you show me what's under your eye patch."  _why did i do that?!_

"Hm... you've peaked my interest. Deal." Bill put his hand out and Dipper shook it.

"Ok, just uh... don't laugh  _please_ ," Dipper took off his hat and slowly pushed his hair out of the way so Bill could see his birthmark.

Bill's eyes widened, "The big Dipper! I get it now! Wow, that's so cool! How could you find that embarrassing?"

Dipper was shocked by his reaction and blushed slightly, "W-well, not everyone thinks it's as cool as you. I-I got bullied for it before i started hiding it..."

Bill's face went from happy and excited to an angry scowl, "Gah, those jerks. People are just so.. ugh," he crossed his arms.

Dipper had a small smile now, but then it immediately changed to a frown.  _He's been bullied too._

"I um.. can I do my half of the deal in a more private place? I don't really want everyone to know..." Bill looked at his hands.

Dipper nodded, "Of course, I understand."

"Maybe back over at the tree?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

Bill and Dipper both raised their hands to be let out for recess, neither of them were very hungry so they just didn't eat.

They walked back over to the tree and sat down across from eachother.

Bill sighed, "Alright... it's really weird, just warning you," he slowly took off the eye patch and looked at Dipper.

"Woah..." Dipper stared in awe. While Bill's left eye was a light blue, his right was a bright yellow and the pupil was much smaller than it normally would be.

Bill blushed and looked away, "I told you, i-it's weird.." he began to put the eye patch back on but was stopped by Dipper.

"No, no, no! It's really cool! I've never seen something like it before,"

and then Dipper added quietly, "it's kinda cute, too,"

Bill's eyes shot up, "Wh-what was that?"

Dipper's whole face got bright red, "N-nothing! I-I ju-ust said i-it was cool!" he looked away,  _why did i say that?! you idiot!_

"I think your birthmark is kinda cute, too..." Bill wispered.

Dipper looked up, some of the red had gone away, "R-really?"

"Yeah..."

Dipper began to focus more,  _had Bill gotten closer?_

Bill looked at their hands, _maybe if i just-_

He put his hand on top of Dipper's.

Dipper looked at Bill and his face turned red.

"Oh, I-I um, sorry..." he moved his hand.

"No, no! I-it's ok, I kinda liked it," Dipper gave a shy smile.

Bill blushed and smiled back, putting his hand on Dipper's again.

Dipper moved his hand a bit so their fingers were intertwined.

 _This was nice,_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to end it, I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter, reeeeally super sorry if it's bad. I know it's really short too.. Not sure when I'll update it, but expect more!


End file.
